Morning Star
by Xmarissax
Summary: I couldn’t tell him about the hunch I was having because, honestly, I wasn’t sure what this hunch was about. About 5 or 10 minutes into the game, it happened. Alice had a vision. Someone was coming. Not someone. A vampire.
1. Your having a hunch

Disclaimer- I do not own the the Twilight series or any characters ( I just luuuuuve the every single part of it)

**I find it really weird that just exactly as I'm starting to write this, there is thunder right out my window. It scares me. O.o I find it strange.**

Bella's POV

It was just like any other normal thunderstorm. Well, not exactly normal to other human beings. Of course, I was with Edward and the rest of his family, the Cullens, at the huge opening where the supernatural family enjoyed playing there baseball games. Any other day, I would have felt completely normal and comfortable with the family of vampires. But today was strange, it was different, something would be going down on the field, again.

This exact opening we were on was the one that we had been on about 2 years ago. The feeling I had, I thought it was going to happen again. Maybe not as worse as last time, but still bad. I was startled when I heard the first bang of thunder, but suddenly calmed down when Edward squeezed my hand and flashed me my favorite crooked smile. "Bella," Edwards's voice was musical and velvety "I don't know why you're so tense, but everything's fine. I told you, what happened before will never happen again." He lightly kissed my hair then was off with the rest of his family, except for Esme who was quickly by my side. I couldn't have told Edward that that wasn't what was worrying me. I couldn't tell him about the hunch I was having because, honestly, I wasn't sure what this hunch was about.

About 5 or 10 minutes into the game, it happened. Alice had a vision. Someone was coming.

Not someone.

A Vampire

**Sorry for the short chapter, its 12:10 AM and I don't feel like writing right now.**


	2. Jaime

Alice's P.O.V

The scene in my vision was dark and loud. It was raining. It took me a while to notice where this was taking place. It was right outside of where we were playing baseball. The vision made no sense.

It was only of a small girl wandering aimlessly around in the woods. This girl was not beautiful, but she was pretty and cute. I knew if she was older she would beautiful. She had plenty of grace, like she could've been a vampire, but her eyes weren't black, topaz, or red. They were just a plain green color.

But then something happened, what made me know that this girl was a vampire. The girls confused faced changed to a grimace, and then she sprinted. Her speed was just faster than Edwards. Then I heard it, Bella screamed. It pierced my ears.

"Alice, wakey wakey!" It was Edward making fun of me like always "it's your turn to bat." I looked over to where Bella was standing to see she was perfectly fine. I could tell my expression was surprised because Edward suddenly wiped the smile off his face. The vision was playing through my head over and over again.

Edward was suddenly stiff next to me. All eyes were on us. All curious.

"Carlisle" Edward hissed, so quietly I doubted Bella could hear what he had said, "may I speak with you for a moment?" Carlisle nodded then Edward and he were off. Then all eyes were on me, now filled with fear.

Edward's P.O.V  


I wouldn't let this happen, not again. I wouldn't even think about losing Bella again. "Carlisle," I started off, actually a little nervous, "Alice saw a vampire coming today and then attacking Bella." I looked at my "dad" who seemed to be calculating something in his head.

"What did this vampire look like?' Carlisle asked me, did he know something I didn't?

"She was young, maybe 14 or 15, she had these strange green eyes and-" I looked up when Carlisle stiffened beside me.

"You need to get to Bella before _she_-"Carlisle was cut off by a scream. Not just any scream, Bella's scream. I ran as fast as I could back but it was too late. The girl, smaller then Alice, had Bella pinned to the floor. I ran to knock some sense into the girl like the rest of my family. But then I heard Carlisle's thoughts.

_Don't hurt her, let me talk to her, she means no harm. _I stare at him in disbelief. Could he not see my Bella pinned to the floor? How would he feel if that was Esme. I tuned into the girls brain and immediately was calmed. Sort of.

_He's out there. I have to keep her safe. I can't let him kill another human. I can't let him be killed either. That's my job._

"Jaime," Carlisle sighed, "get off of Bella" Jaime looked at Carlisle then around the woods. To make sure no one was there.

"Carlisle, it's been too long," Jaime said.

"I thought I told you to never bother-"Carlisle was cut off.

"Unless I was trained," Jaime finished Carlisle's sentence," which I do believe I am."

"Would you like to explain to us why you just attacked Bella then?" I chimed in.

"Yes, I can," Jaime smiled to Bella "sorry by the way."

"S'okay," I heard Bella respond then I ran to her side.

"Explain," I said through clenched teeth, "now."

Jaime shook her head, "No, I can't, not here at least it's not safe." Jaime began searching the forest again.

"Fine then," Carlisle said," Jaime follow us to our house would you?" Jaime nodded and with that I lifted up Bella and ran to my car.


End file.
